


My Darling

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Burr - Freeform, Hamilton - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr is heartbroken when his love finds another.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Burr, “You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me.  But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with him…”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling

Y/N had met Aaron Burr by chance at a ball. She was supposed to have been away in Europe, but the weather prevented the ship from leaving. Burr was supposed to have been at school, but the same storm that prevented Y/N’s ship from embarking kept Burr’s carriage from going upstate.

They each had friends in town who were going to a society ball and decided to go to, if nothing else, ward off boredom. Burr had been skirting the edge of the room when Y/N’s friend saw him and walked Y/N over to introduce them.

“Aaron Burr, Y/N, my dear friend. Y/N, Aaron Burr, a close companion of my cousin, James.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Burr.” He was a handsome man, not unlike many of the other men in attendance, but he had a reserved nature that was refreshing after hours of hearing men brag about themselves.

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Y/N.” He bowed deeply, took her hand and placed a light kiss upon it, before asking her to dance. She accepted and they passed the evening dancing together, talking minimally, which suited Y/N just fine.

She was tired and still upset about her delayed trip.

“Would you do me the honor of a joining me on a stroll through the garden, Y/N?”

“Of course, that sounds lovely.”

That was just the beginning.  
____  
Y/N did eventually get on a ship to travel to Europe and Burr did eventually find a carriage to take him upstate to school.

They exchanged letters frequently.

Y/N’s full of her adventures abroad and her growing fondness for her friend.

_My Dearest Aaron,_

_Oh! Europe is so beautiful in the Spring! I have been in Paris for a month and I have still not seen all of the amazing things it has to offer. My days are full of walks in the incredible gardens and touring galleries to see grand works of art._

_I do miss, you, my dear Aaron. When I stroll in the gardens, I am reminded of the night we met. Do you remember? It was by complete chance and yes, I’m sure it was fate. Daily, you are in my thoughts, darling._

_Soon, I hope to return home to you._

_All my love,  
Y/N_

Burr’s shorter, more succinct and with less adventure.

_Dear Y/N,_

_I read your last letter and I’m glad to hear that you’re enjoying your travels abroad. I should love to hear more about it when you’re back in the Colonies._

_School remains much the same. I write day and night and I work to improve my standing at the college._

_The flowering trees began to bloom on campus today and their beauty reminded me of you._

_Until we see each other again,  
A. Burr_

It was with these letters that they corresponded for several months before they were one again united. Burr requested permission to begin a formal courtship and Y/N was delighted. She had fallen for Burr.

Even though his letters were never as affectionate as her own, she admired his determination and humility. She was worried about his intentions with her affections since he was not prone to displays of emotion, but she was sure things would improve one they began their courtship.

They did and they did not. While Burr always paid her compliments and was quick to compare her beauty or wit to something equally remarkable, he was very reserved in his attentions. Y/N wanted to take his arm or hold his hand as they strolled, but Burr did not respond to well to her gestures.

That is not to say that he responded negatively, no, he just―it was as if he couldn’t make up his mind whether to respond at all. The reservation she had at first admired in Burr was now but a blockade to what she wanted from him.  
Perhaps, he did not love her after all.

When she brought up marriage, he would skirt around the idea without expressing his personal desire for such a commitment. When she asked Burr about a future together, he would change the subject. Each time she enjoined him to give her his opinion on something important to her, he would deflect the question and avoid answering.

She did not know what he was waiting for, but it was breaking her heart.  
____  
Perhaps he was nervous. Perhaps he was not aware that he was hurting Y/N. She had no way to know because he had, in her understanding, made it clear he did not want to talk about it. Y/N cared deeply for Burr but without indication that he felt the same, she was not sure she could continue with their courtship.

Knowing it was the coward’s way, but not being able to look Burr in the face as she broke ties with him, she wrote him a letter.

_Dearest,_

_Aaron, I have not a clue where to start this letter and you shall hate me before you have finished reading it._

_During these few months of our courtship, I have come to realize that we will not make a good match. I cannot in good conscience ask you to keep to a commitment you do not desire._

_Please do not seek me out._

_Y/N_  
____  
Predictably, Burr did, indeed, try to seek Y/N out. For an explanation? For an apology? For some other reason? She never knew because she never gave him a chance to explain. Y/N was afraid she would run back to his arms and invite more heartbreak, so she determined to move on.

She moved to New York and met another young man. He was more outgoing than Burr and he was not as witty or as intelligent, but he loved her. He showed her every day that she was the object of his heart’s desire and that was enough.

She regretted not being able to spend her time with Burr, but she knew he must have already forgotten about her and what little affection he must have held for her. While she tried to put her past out of her mind, she always thought of her lost love while she strolled through the gardens.

Soon enough, Y/N’s new beau asked for her hand and, given her father’s permission, she accepted. They were to be wed in the Spring.

One day, while they were out strolling, they failed to see the stranger that walked by them only to turn around and stare.

Aaron Burr had made his way to New York and, unknowingly, to the same park in which his former love strolled with her new fiancée. He simply watched them with a sorrowful smile on his face until they were out of sight.

A week after, Y/N returned home to a letter in familiar handwriting.

_My Darling,_

_I do not suppose I can rightfully call you that anymore. Not since you broke my heart and left me alone. I do not know what drove you to decide on our separation, but I am glad you made the decision before I spoke with your father. I do not think I would have been able to suffer knowing that I had you so close, only to lose you. I am only sorry not to have had a chance to speak with you before you moved on._

_Did you know I had planned to ask for your hand the day I received your letter? I know I was not the most affectionate of partners, but I was sure that you knew of my love for you. Or perhaps it was you who did not love me?  
After a long reflection, that is the answer I have decided upon as the most reasonable conclusion. It breaks my heart and soul into too many pieces to name to think that all of the years that I loved you, you did not hold me in the same esteem._

_I’m sure you’re wondering what prompted this letter. Or perhaps you’re wondering how I knew you were in New York. Well, I saw you in the park the other day. I always take time to walk through the gardens, as it is there that I hold fond memories of our time together._

_You were with another man and you looked quite taken with him. You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with him…_

_In my anguish, I am unable to put to paper any more of my myriad of thoughts surrounding you and my as of yet undying affections for you._

_I will always be yours,  
A. Burr._


End file.
